


An Unexpected Visit

by EmmaRenner



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Freeform, Agents of SHIELD, But fluff too?? I think??, I Don't Even Know, I guess this can go under, M/M, angst???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaRenner/pseuds/EmmaRenner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of the Avengers knew. 'They're not level 7'. But that was quite the contrary of course. Clint Barton was a level 7 SHIELD agent after all. But he was on vacation, a somewhat reluctant, forced vacation at that. That wouldn't stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Visit

None of the Avengers knew. 'They're not level 7'. But that was quite the contrary of course. Clint Barton was a level 7 SHIELD agent after all. But he was on vacation, a somewhat reluctant, forced vacation at that. That wouldn't stop him.

All was quiet at the New York headquarters except for the constant flipping of papers or the sound of a hole punch or stapler against said papers. No one walked the halls and the loudest sound was agent Ward and Coulson talking over each other in the cafeteria. 

"Oh, come on. You're saying the last vacation you had in the past ten years was after the Battle of New York? Not even a weekend? Or, or, a day off with your 'partner'? Do you even have one? Or are you just one of those forever-single kinda people?"

Does he ever shut up? Phil thought. That man may have poor people skills but he doesn't seem to ever shut his mouth once you get him talking. 

"Have you even ever had a girlfriend? Are you listening? Coulson? Hello?" 

Phil began to slip from reality as he sat, staring blankly at the man in front of him who was now waving his hands in front of the older mans face. Ward's voice fading into nothing as a memory of him and agent Barton surfaced. A happy one at that. 

It was early morning, about 6am or so, and Clint had been trying to get Phil up for an hour but he wouldn't budge. That was when he pressed the back of his hand to Phil's forehead and felt a small amount of warmth that shouldn't be there. "You're sick. Looks like you're going to have to spend the day with me. How terrible that's going to be." Clint teased and Phil just groaned in protest; "No. Fine. I can work."  
"I don't think so. You lay down and rest and I'll call Fury to let him know neither of us are coming in today. And then I'll make you some soup." Phil groaned again but didn't say anything else, just pulled the covers over his head, enveloping him in the warmth beneath the blanket. Phil always hated taking time off work even if he was sick, but he knew with Clint taking care of him he'll be back on his feet in no time. 

Phil specifically remembered that day when he was sick, was the first time Clint ever said he loved him. It was perfect; they'd only been together for a few weeks and neither of them had said it yet, possibly because they wanted to hear the other say it first. But when Clint said it, it was just . . . perfect. It seemed normal, like it was something he said all the time and it made Phil smile so wide his cheeks began to cramp. 

And then Phil thought about Clint now and how he must have broke when he heard of Phil's "death". He didn't know he was fine and well and it made his heart ache. Clint was his lover, he deserved to know, but even Coulson had orders to follow and that was to leave Barton alone till he was off vacation. Another few weeks and he could let him know. But whose to say he'll stay with him? After being lied to Clint might just leave him. 

He snapped back to reality and he was left with Ward's hand in his face; which he smacked away to give a glare at him that shut him up. Finally.

"Touchy, touchy. I was just curious, no need to go all agent on me," was Ward's response and he grabbed his bagel and left. 

Now it nearly was silent. Phil sat there, immersed in thoughts about Clint before he threw the disposable cup away that held his coffee and made his way out of the empty cafeteria and down the hall. Ward was long gone but Phil heard footsteps on the opposite side of the hall getting closer. Was Ward coming back to bug the piss out of him again? 

No. 

The sound was a dull thud of thick combat boots against the freshly waxed tiled floor. An all too familiar sound to Phil which made him stop in his tracks. That sound only comes from the special, custom boots made only for agent Barton. But he was supposed to be miles away.

Phil shook the feeling away and kept walking, the sound had stopped now, meaning he was probably imagining things. But then the footsteps came from behind him and before he could turn around, well toned arms slipped around him and embraced him tightly as a body pressed against his back. It was Clint. It had to be.

The arms soon let go of him and as Phil turned to look at the archer his heart began to ache again. Clint's eyes were pained and full of tears. A look of betrayal. 

"You know I don't like to be lied to." Clints voice cracked which made him clear his throat somewhat lazily. Clint looked exhausted and warn down. Clearly he did not like the vacation he was still supposed to be on.

"I know. And if it was my choice I wouldn't have. I was going to tell you when you got back. . . I'm so sorry." 

Clint nodded in understanding and instead of slapping him like Phil thought he would, the archer embraced him again and this time seemed like he didn't want to ever let go. And Phil just accepted this. He didn't want to ever let Clint go again, and now it was his turn; 

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after watching the first episode of AOS I really couldn't help myself. . .


End file.
